


Love Me As I Am

by DistractedDream



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Community: FFXV_Kinkmeme, Crossdressing, Gladnis, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDream/pseuds/DistractedDream
Summary: At 33, Gladio Amicitia knew he was overdue to get married by society standards. But when his father springs news of an arranged marriage, to 18-year-old Ignis Scientia of Tenebrae, on him, he never expected how much marriage would change everything.Ignis was proud to serve his country, even if it meant marrying someone he'd never met in a place he'd never been. Alone. Without his family or friends. Proud, yes; happy, he wasn't sure yet.Gladio and Ignis find themselves in an arranged marriage for the sake of Lucis and Tenebrae and must learn to accept each other and, if they're lucky, learn to love each other as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kotoyori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotoyori/gifts).



> Friendship, desire, and love - a good relationship has all three.
> 
> This AU weaseled into my brain after the prompt was posted to Twitter:  
>  _Gladnis, Arranged Marriage, Sheltered 18 y/o Ignis, 33 y/o Gladio, Crossdressing_  
>  They've never met before. Ignis walks down the aisle and is shocked because he's so big and those scars... Is he a violent man? While Gladio is immediately besotted by this angel coming towards him. Gladio manages to win him over with his surprising gentleness when Ignis was fully prepared to have to walk on eggshells around him.  
> +++Feminization with Ignis being called bride/wife.  
> ++++They must consummate the marriage and Gladio treats the scared Ignis like he's spun glass.  
> +++++Ignis is wearing white lingerie under the dress.
> 
> Well, I hope I do at least some of the prompt justice! For reference, the ages for this are:  
> Gladio 33  
> Ignis 18  
> Noct 16  
> Prompto 20  
> Lunafreya 18  
> Ravus 38
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated and keep me writing! I can be found on Twitter at Distractedream and Tumblr/Instagram at DistractedDream. Enjoy!

“Dad, really? When were you going to tell me? As you dropped me off at the temple?!” Gladio slammed the wedding invitation onto Clarus’ desk, entirely dissatisfied with the lack of noise it made. He wasn't acting his age, he knew, the tantrum more in line with how Noct would react. However, Gladio was too gobsmacked to care, the gold leaf on the cardstock glinting at him tauntingly. He hadn't even read the thing, not really, only enough to get the basics once he'd seen his name. At least this finally explained why Council members had been randomly congratulating him. He crossed his arms and glared at his father. “This is ridiculous! You expect me to get married in five days? I haven’t even met her!”

“Him.” Clarus leaned back in his chair, fingers folded under his chin. He understood his son’s emotional state and he certainly didn't blame him for his reaction, but their commitments to the Crown superseded such things. What his country asked of him, what his King asked of his family, Clarus would do all in his power to comply. Yet, Gladio was his son, his oldest child, and he would let him vent for the moment if that was what he needed to do. “I trust that doesn’t present a problem.”

Gladio looked like he’d had the wind knocked from him, dropping into the guest chair across from his father's desk. “A guy? I’m getting married to a guy?” He rubbed the back of his neck, dislodging hair from where he'd restrained it in a knot that morning, his brow furrowed. He’d always been attracted to guys and girls, had brought both home to meet his family over the years with no problems. He also always thought, when the time came, he would be expected to marry a woman who could be the mother to their children, someone who could provide him heirs. As members of the King’s Council, as one of the oldest families sitting on that Council, continuing the family name was something Gladio figured would be another duty to fulfill. He shook his head slowly. Gladio might have been a romantic at heart, but he knew when a hearty dose of realism was needed. “If I marry a guy, what about…”

“Adoption.” His father shrugged easily, his Council robes making the movement fluid. “Surrogates. Not all couples can have children naturally, regardless of their genders. You’d hardly be the first to face such choices.” Clarus picked up the invitation, smoothing out where Gladio had crumpled it in his grip. “I am sorry we had to schedule this so suddenly. I'd hoped to speak to you first.” Gladio lifted a brow but knew better than to interrupt his father. “With treaty discussions at a standstill, His Majesty thought it prudent to strengthen our ties with Tenebrae. His Highness is not of age and so…” He slid the invitation back across the desk to his son. “That responsibility falls to you.”

His eyes went to the invitation. Gladio had always known the likelihood of choosing his own wife, husband, whatever, would be slim. The Amicitias only ranked below the royal family in the social hierarchy of Insomnia and, at thirty-three, it was past time for him to marry. He’d still hoped he could have at least some say in the process. Gladio scrubbed a hand over his face. Apparently, he should have hoped he’d at least get to speak to his intended beforehand. He picked up the invitation, rubbing his thumb over the embossed names, finally tamping down his immediate frustration to really read the thing. _Gladiolus Amicitia and Ignis Scientia_. Ignis. He sounded the name out over and over in his head amid the swirling questions, latching onto one at random. “Is this why you’ve never pushed me to get married to some Council member’s kid? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You were five when your mother and I started considering a suitable match for you. We thought we had all the time in the world, so we felt no need to rush.” Clarus stood, hands at his back, walking to the large windows facing the Citadel’s inner courtyard. “We delayed too long. Your mother…” Clarus inhaled deeply before he could continue. The ache of his wife’s passing had never faded, despite the years. In some ways, he had always hoped his children would find a love like he had shared with their mother. He straightened his shoulders and continued. “And then the war with Niflheim began in earnest, trespasses Regis could no longer ignore. You were ten, by this time, and emissaries from Tenebrae had arrived, looking to ally themselves with Lucis. And so you, my son, were betrothed to the next child born to House Scientia.”

“Wait.” Gladio frowned at his father’s back, suspicion setting warning bells off in his head. “Next child born? How old is this guy?”

“Fortunately for all of us, Ignis has just reached his majority.”

“Eighteen?!” Gladio pushed himself to his feet. “Dad! I was learning to drive when he was a newborn. He was probably still in diapers when I made Crownsguard out of high school. You want me to wed some guy I’ve never spoken to and he’s a kid?! He's practically Noct's age! You cannot be serious with this.”

Clarus glanced at his son over his shoulder, not concerned with his blustering. “I am. And more importantly, His Majesty is.” He beckoned Gladio over, waiting as his son’s heavy stride brought him close enough to lay a hand on his son’s shoulder. “Gladiolus, you have always done everything the Crown has asked of you. I couldn’t be prouder to know you will be the next Shield of Lucis. I’ve no doubt that you will be a kind, loving, and good husband. Your King asks it of you.” Clarus squeezed his shoulder, Gladio standing a little taller under his father’s gaze. “I ask it of you.”

Gladio looked down at the invitation in his hand. A part of him felt as though his life had been upended, though he knew it hadn’t, not really. He was still a Kingsglaive, would still guard the prince and train new Crownsguard recruits and keep all his other responsibilities. He would simply have one more now: a spouse to provide and care for. His romantic side leapt into action at that thought. He would finally have someone to come home to, and maybe, one day, someone to start a family with. And that didn’t really sound all that bad to him after all. Provided he and this Ignis actually liked each other at least. Gladio tucked the invitation into his back pocket, his resolve evident in the roll of his shoulders and the determination in his eyes. “Then I guess I’m getting married Sunday.”

 

* * *

 

“You’re surprisingly easy-going about this.” Ravus stood leaning against the far wall of Ignis' bedroom, arms crossed over his chest. His sister sat perched in a small empty space she had commandeered on Ignis’ bed. The bed itself was mostly covered with luggage and clothing and accessories as Ignis packed his life into the cases. It was a daunting task which Ravus didn’t envy, but, as with everything, Ignis almost made it seem effortless. Ravus had never been particularly close to Ignis, not like Luna was, but Ravus considered Ignis a friend and would miss his quiet presence.

Ignis swiped his hair back from where it hung in his face and pushed up his glasses. “I always anticipated I’d have to move out of the palace at some point.” He shrugged, pulling additional clothes from his closet, handing a few pieces to Luna so she could help him fold. Packing was easy, orderly, and it cleared his head as his hands pressed careful creases into his shirts, though he had to wonder if Ravus' comment meant Ignis ever came across as less than easy-going. If so, he'd have to endeavor to change that. It wouldn't do for his betrothed to get the impression he was marrying a shrew. “I did not anticipate leaving Tenebrae, of course, but I cannot change it so there’s no use in being upset over it.”

Ravus snorted. “I meant about your wedding, not moving out. You're rather calm for marrying some Lucian fool you don’t even know.”

“Ravus,” Luna warned, giving one of Ignis' shirts a sharp snap to enforce her admonishment. “Be nice.”

“That was me being nice.”

Ignis sighed, focusing on his packing rather than the siblings’ bickering. He had grown up with it after all. With the twenty-year gap between the siblings, it had neither concerned nor surprised him. And most times, Luna would get her older brother back in line before he said anything truly insulting. “Ravus, I would thank you not to disparage my groom. As you say, we don’t yet know him. He may be a perfectly fine gentleman.” It had occurred to Ignis that if his betrothed, this Gladiolus Amicitia, was still unmarried at thirty-three, there may be a reason behind it, but he chose not to dwell on it. He'd known he was intended for a member of the Amicitia family since he was old enough to understanding about marriage and husbands and wives. It was impressed upon him what an honor it was to be pledged to the most powerful family in Lucis outside of the royal family itself. His own house was well-regarded within Tenebrae, especially with their connection to their distant cousins, the Nox Fleurets. However, House Scientia certainly didn't have the standing the Amicitias enjoyed in their own country. It was a fortunate match for Ignis and even more promising to be joined to someone actually of his own sexual preference. He considered it a good sign, inspite of the age difference. Ignis set a stack of shirts into his trunk before it could topple over onto his floor. “Besides, it is my wedding. I cannot help but be excited about it, regardless of the circumstances.”

“I wish you had let us throw you a party before you go.” Luna handed Ignis a pile of folded clothing. The same age as Ignis, they'd practically been raised together, sharing tutors and friends and secrets. It was Luna who heard all his confessions, from when he'd stolen a cookie at five to his awkward first crushes at twelve to his initial tears last week when he realized his marriage would mean leaving Tenebrae and her. Luna held her hand out to Ravus and he pulled a small rectangular box from his jacket, resting it carefully in her palm. “I know you didn’t want us to make a fuss, but we couldn’t let you go without a little something.” Luna held the gift out across the bed to Ignis.

“Lunafreya, Ravus.” Ignis hesitated before taking the gift. “You didn't need to. You’ve already given me so much.”

“So what’s one more thing? Open it.” Ravus stepped closer, resting his hand on Luna’s shoulder.

Slowly, Ignis untied the bow and opened the box. Inside lay a pale spring green velvet choker, a tiny glass ball with a vibrant blue sylleblossom nestled inside hanging delicately from it. His breath caught, fingers caressing the fabric. "This is..."

“We thought you could wear it on your wedding day,” Luna explained. “Something new, something blue, you know? It will be like having a little piece of home with you on your big day.”

“And the color will bring out your eyes,” Ravus offered. Both Luna and Ignis regarded him with raised brows. He scowled at them. “Don’t look at me like that. I’m merely stating a fact.”

Luna rolled her eyes. “It’s exquisite. Thank you,” Ignis said with a smile, tucking the box carefully into the bag containing the items he’d need for his wedding day. “You’ll have to help me tie it on before the ceremony.” Luna and Ravus exchanged a look and Ignis could feel his smile fall, dread curling in his stomach. One did not grow up with siblings and not become somewhat attuned to their silent conversations. “What? What is it?”

“Ignis…” Luna began, looking at her lap as she faltered.

Ravus squeezed her shoulder, taking over in the way of older brothers. “We cannot come with you. Niflheim will not let us cross the border and our people…” He squared his shoulders and met Ignis’ worried eyes. “If we were to leave, the people, or worse, the Empire, might think we are using your wedding as a cover to marry Lunafreya and the Lucian prince, a ploy which would certainly bring repercussions to our people. I am sorry, but we cannot risk it.”

“We tried to figure out how we could attend. If there was any way at least one of us could go with you." Luna sniffed, tears collecting along her lashline. "There are simply so many factors at play and the risk is too high. Ignis. Please understand.” Luna reached over the bed and luggage, her hand falling on Ignis’ wrist. “We would love to be with you on your wedding day. There's nothing more that I'd like. But we can’t. We have to put Tenebrae first, just like you're doing. I’m sorry, love.”

Ignis sat on the edge of his bed, a lost look on his face. "You... you aren't coming? I assumed..." He adjusted his glasses, trying to collect himself. He never once imagined he’d have to face his wedding day, face what his life was to be in Lucis, face the groom he'd never met, without his friends at his side. He had never thought that Luna wouldn’t be there to help him prepare, that Ravus wouldn’t escort him to the altar. The realization that he would be alone, completely on his own in a strange kingdom, made his fingers tremble as he tried adjusting his glasses once more.

Luna’s heart ached for her dearest friend. "I would never willingly miss your wedding. We tried, Ignis. We did." She gave Ravus a questioning glance, gently rubbing Ignis' shoulder as he bowed his head, the trembling spreading up his arms as he tried to keep himself from crying. "Should we leave? Would you like to be alone?"

Ignis gave a dry laugh, shaking his head. "I'm going to be alone soon enough, don't you think?" He removed his glasses, giving a brief swipe under his eyes, before situating the glasses back on his face and patting Luna's hand with only the faintest tremor to his fingers. "No. Stay with me, please. At least until I have to go."

"Anything you want, love." Luna nudged Ravus with her elbow.

Her brother rolled his eyes, walking around the bed to tug Ignis to his feet. He waited until the shaking stopped, until Ignis lifted his head. "Come now. You're going to be representing Tenebrae for us. Can't have you looking like a mess because you sat on your clothes rather than packing them properly." He gave Ignis' arm a reassuring squeeze and moved away, having reached his capacity for affectionate displays. "Get back to it, Scientia."

"Ravus..." Luna warned.

Ignis pressed his lips together as he refocused on packing, grateful for once for the distraction of their bickering.

 

* * *

 

Gladio snarled at his reflection, tugging at the tie choking his neck. "I hate these fucking things. I don't see why I have to wear one. It's my wedding."

Noctis didn't bother looking up from his phone. "It was that or wear your Council robes and you chose the monkey suit." The prince’s furious tapping ended with a huff, his phone bouncing against Gladio's bed, glaring at the device. "Damnit, Prompto. Anyways." He dragged his fingers through his artfully messy hair. "It doesn't look so bad. You should do something with your hair though. You look like a caveman. In a monkey suit."

"Remind me why I let you in here again, brat." Gladio groused, ducking into his bathroom to tame his hair. He had chosen the tuxedo over his robes and it hadn't been only because he loathed the heavy robes. The altar would be the first impression he gave Ignis and, sue him, he wanted to look good. Ignis' trunks had been delivered to Gladio's rooms at the Citadel the night prior but he hadn't dared touch them. Ignis himself had opted to follow a more formal tradition and not see his groom the night before the wedding. Noct had teased him but it did give Gladio at least some insight to his soon-to-be-husband. In response, Gladio had quickly ordered a small bouquet of white chrysanthemums and had them delivered to Ignis' room. He took a deep breath. Alright, the altar would be the second impression he had, but he still wanted to look good.

"Because you didn't have any other friends to be your best man?" Noct called from the bedroom, complete inured to Gladio's teasing. "Hey, sorry I didn't throw you a bachelor party last night. Prom said we should rent some pornos but that's no fun without weed or beer and it didn't feel right to make you buy beer for your own party."

Gladio finished smoothing his hair, the top layer securely constrained in a ponytail, and reentered the bedroom. "You aren’t supposed to be smoking weed.” Noct rolled his eyes, knowing as well as Gladio did that Noct rarely worried about what he was supposed to do. “Don't worry about it. With everything, it woulda felt weird to have one. Doubt Ignis got one unless they did something before he left Tenebrae." Gladio slipped on his dress shoes and grabbed his jacket. He had no idea if Ignis had friends who would have thrown him a bachelor party. He was supposedly close to the Tenebraean royal family, but that didn't mean they were friends. Not like him and Noct who were practically brothers despite their age difference. Gladio gave his shoes one last quick shine. "Besides, our old men woulda killed us if we showed up hungover. Time check?"

Noct checked his watch. "An hour. Which means we have to leave for the temple. Now." He hopped off the bed, gathering up his phone and his own jacket. "Hey, Gladio?" Gladio grunted as he gave his reflection one last review. "You really okay with this? All of this?" Noct himself was betrothed to Lady Lunafreya and he still wasn’t sure how he felt about that. She was nice in her letters, but nothing had sparked for him. Not yet. Maybe if Gladio could make it work with this Ignis guy, there was hope for his feelings for Luna.

"Yeah, brat." Gladio adjusted his cuffs, checking that the Amicitia eagle cufflinks were aligned properly. Marrying someone sight unseen, much less without having even spoken to, wasn't ideal, but it was what he'd been asked to do for his country. "We do what we gotta for the Crown. For Lucis. And this guy can't be that bad, right?"

"Guess we'll find out,” Noct said as he pulled open the door. If Gladio didn’t have any second thoughts, then Noct wouldn’t either. “C'mon, dude. Let's get you hitched."

 

* * *

 

Ignis paced in the bridal suite near the front of the temple. The royal servants had brought him there hours ago and Ignis could still feel their stares and hear their whispering. Had he made the wrong choice? Lucis was supposed to be less conservative than Tenebrae, more fashion forward. Certainly they didn't still ascribe to beliefs that clothing had to be gender-specific. Did they? Did their aristocracy? Ignis paused before the full-length mirror, reaching under his veil to adjust his glasses. He was a bride and brides wore gowns. Sometimes. If they wished to. And Ignis wished to. The fabric clung to his chest and waist and flared out subtly from his slim hips, trailing behind him in a short chapel length train, edged in fragile Tenebraean lace. A lace shrug covered his shoulders and arms. He hadn't been certain of Lucian rules of decorum for their temples, but he figured being more covered, rather than less, was a safe option. The handkerchief from his mother, his one remaining possession of hers, was sewn into the gown's lining. He lifted his chin and rolled his shoulders back, his heart rioting in his ribcage. He wanted to wear the dress, he looked good, and he would carry his head high, gossip be damned.

Only... Ignis touched the bauble dangling from the choker around his throat. He could only hope Gladiolus would accept him like this.

Before he could spiral into those thoughts, a tentative knock sounded at the door, opening at Ignis' acknowledgement. A fluff of blonde hair peeked into the room, whatever greeting the man had been ready to give dying at the first glimpse of Ignis. "Woooow." The blonde’s eyes rounded in awe as he looked Ignis over from around the door. "And Noct gives me grief for wanting to wear a skirt sometimes!" He let himself in, closing the door behind him, his bright smile putting Ignis at instant ease. The man held up his camera. "I'm Prompto. Prompto Argentum. Gladio asked me to take pictures and I thought, well, I got some of him, so I should get some of you. I mean. If that's okay. I'm rambling again. I do that. Ramble. If you-"

Ignis finally held up his hand, halting Prompto's torrent of words, a soft smile on his own face. "I would love some photographs that I could send back home. Where would you like me?"

Prompto, Ignis decided, might be a bit flighty and definitely talkative, but he had an eye for finding the light, composing a photograph, and making his subject feel beautiful. Ignis liked him immensely. He folded his hands in his lap as Prompto checked the lighting for the current shot. "You mentioned Noct. That wouldn't be Prince Noctis, would it?" The blush creeping up Prompto's face gave Ignis all the answer he needed. "I take it you're friends with him then. And Gladiolus, of course."

"He likes to be called Gladio." Prompto lifted the camera to his eye, taking a few shots and slipping around for a different angle. "And yeah. Used to train Noct down at the range. Then he found out I play King's Knight too and the rest is history. Been friends for... two years? Two years, yeah. Here." Prompto turned the camera around for Ignis' inspection.

On the display, Ignis' veil and back were shown, the mirror across the room showing his face, obscured slightly by his veil. "Prompto, that's excellent. You have quite an eye."

Prompto beamed at him. "Easy when you have beautiful things to photograph." Ignis colored at the compliment, ducking his head. Prompto looked like he was about to ask Ignis a question when another knock sounded at the door.

"We'll be starting the ceremony soon. Better get in position, Prom!"

"Okay, Noct!" Ignis had to keep himself from gawping at the informal tone of the exchange, so different from how Ravus and Luna spoke. Prompto handed Ignis his bouquet, walking backwards as he snapped another quick series of pictures. “See you out there, Iggy!”

"Iggy?" Obviously, he was going to have some major adjustments to make to Lucian culture. He lifted his bouquet to his nose, a white chrysanthemum from Gladiolus, or Gladio apparently, tucked front and center among the other flowers. He'd taken care to press another blossom in the pages of his notebook the night before.

A temple acolyte appeared at the door, drawing Ignis from his thoughts. Ignis turned to the mirror one last time, checking everything was in place. His fingers brushed the gifted choker at his throat, taking a deep breath as he sent up a prayer to the Astrals. “Alright then. I’m ready.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladnis Wedding, anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to SerenityXStar and GalacticGlaze for beta'ing! Sorry for the lengthy delay in getting this chapter out. All writing has been super slow and will probably remain that way. Hit the subscribe button on this fic if you'd like to automatically be notified of updates! (I sound like a YTer.)

Gladio stood at the altar, facing his family and peers and resisting the urge to tug on his tie once more. Six, he hated that thing. If he didn't know the golden collar of his Council robes were tighter and heavier, he would have almost regretted choosing the tux. Gladio pushed his shoulders back. It was nerves, he told himself. The tie wasn't that tight. Still, he couldn't wait to get rid of it. Beside him, he could feel Noct stifle a yawn and cut his eyes at the prince. How would this kid ever run a Council meeting or a full day of Court if he couldn't stand quietly for a few minutes? An unconcerned shrug answered his look and Gladio rolled his eyes. At least Noct’s antics provided a distraction from his tie.

Behind him, the priest stood waiting. Gladio probably should have remembered his name, out of respect if nothing else, but in the flurry of arranging a high society wedding on short notice, it'd slipped his mind. Across the altar, in the dark blue robes of his country, the Tenebraean ambassador stood, looking like he would rather be anywhere else. Gladio's eyes narrowed. Noct had explained Lady Lunafreya couldn't attend, but was there really no one else to stand up there beside a political appointee with no connection to them? Gladio didn't like it.

They had been standing at the altar before the assembled guests for a few minutes when the acolytes finally shut the doors to the temple in preparation for Ignis’ entrance. Ignis. Gladio took a deep breath, repeating the name in his head. What would he be like? What would he look like? Would he be tall? Would he enjoy books the way Gladio did? What would they have to talk about? He closed his eyes, taking another long breath to calm himself and quiet the questions in his head. He felt Noct pat his back, silently offering support, a huge thing from the normally contact-averse prince. Gladio nodded and opened his eyes. He could do this.

They could do this.

* * *

 

The acolytes shut the doors with a quiet click and Ignis moved into position, waiting on the other side. He longed for Lunafreya. He would accept even Ravus' company now. He simply longed not to be standing there alone, waiting to meet his husband-to-be, with no one beside him. Not even the acolytes would offer him a friendly smile, standing on the other side of the doors, waiting to throw them wide for Ignis. It certainly did not help his nerves.

He’d heard the guests as they arrived, passing by his bridal suite; a society wedding always attracted a crowd and Ignis had known this would be no different. Alone in the vestibule, he second-guessed himself; perhaps he should have arranged to meet Gladiolus, no – Gladio, he reminded himself - the night prior. But he hadn’t wanted to tempt the Fates and risk the bad luck of seeing his groom before the ceremony.

Ignis lifted his bouquet to his face, inhaling the scent of his flowers, of the chrysanthemum from Gladio. A man who honored his betrothed's wishes, no matter how old-fashioned. A man who sent flowers the night before their wedding, flowers symbolizing optimism and truth and a faithful love. Ignis didn't believe in love at first sight, but no matter what Gladio was like, Ignis was already charmed.

Beyond the doors, the wedding march began. He heard the guests rise and straightened his own shoulders, lowering his bouquet back into position.

It was time.

* * *

 

The temple doors swung open and, for a moment, Gladio couldn’t see the figure standing there clearly, white on white with the sun streaming through the vestibule windows. He glanced at Noct to find the prince openly staring down the aisle, mouth ajar. What on Eos… Gladio’s attention swung back down the center of the temple, a buzz of whispering filling the space, his breath catching.

Surrounded by Council members, their families, and onlookers who’d been able to weasel their way in, Ignis walked slowly down the runner, his veil fanning out from the crown of his head and over his upper body. His bouquet rested firmly against his waist, revealing the soft line of silk cutting across his chest and disappearing under the sweep of lace over his shoulders and arms. The gown’s skirt swished ahead of him as he walked, the short train gliding behind him. His head stayed high, only a slight twitch to the bouquet revealing his nerves.

Gladio swallowed. Hard. He desperately wanted to glance at his father, to glean if he’d known about this or not. He just couldn’t drag his eyes away from Ignis walking toward him. In a dress. In a dress that would have been beautiful on anyone but was stunning on Ignis, the fabric following the lines of his body and making Gladio’s mouth dry. He could have laughed aloud; all those nights, a confused horny teen, looking at photos of guys in women’s clothing, not understanding what was turning him on, not until he realized he was bi. And now here was Ignis, almost at the steps to the altar, about to marry him, looking like Gladio’s best dream ever.

He thought blood was roaring in his ears and he shook his head to clear it. No, it wasn’t him; it was the guests, still tittering around Ignis, who was either immune to the whispers or ignoring it, Gladio didn’t know. He heard the Tenebraean ambassador hiss and, decorum be damned, Gladio was not about to let his bride be subjected to derision, especially not on their wedding day. He pointedly cleared his throat loudly enough to actually echo above the gossip, everyone falling dead silent, including Ignis who froze at the bottom of the steps, eyes wide behind his glasses. Green eyes, like the first leaves in spring. Green eyes locked on him with trepidation, as though he was awaiting Gladio's judgement on him, the way the rest of the guests were doing. Damnit! That was the last thing Gladio wanted. He descended the few steps to the aisle to offer Ignis his hand and his most charming smile, speaking loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Hiya, beautiful.”

* * *

 

Ignis had expected the gossip. He’d already heard it from the servants that morning. Higher society wasn’t any better, he knew, and in many ways they would be worse. His hands trembled momentarily around the base of his bouquet, the flowers shaking until he squeezed his hands, forcing them to still. He had to forget them. They would have talked no matter what he’d worn or how he’d appeared. That was what society did. He could ignore them.

No, he let the whispers become background noise and focused on the altar, on the figures standing there awaiting him. The ambassador who Ignis instantly resented for the simple act of not being Lunafreya or Ravus. A temple priest, decked in golden robes Ignis felt were a little ostentatious, even for a wedding. A younger, dark haired man who must have been Prince Noctis if Lunafreya’s descriptions of him from childhood were accurate. Finally, Ignis steadied himself and looked at his betrothed who waited for him at the top of the altar steps.

Ignis swallowed a noise and almost stopped in the middle of the aisle. Gladio was a mountain, towering over a head taller than the prince, the fabric of his black tuxedo stretched over his wide shoulders and muscled arms. His hair fell to his shoulders, the top and sides pulled away from his face – a face that made Ignis’ heart skip in his chest. Two long scars criss-crossed his face, one from his forehead and down over his eye before disappearing in the beard lining his jaw, the other cutting across his forehead like some age line gone wrong. The younger man hadn’t known what to expect but it certainly wasn’t some scarred giant who looked like he could break Ignis if he really wanted. The Amicitias were supposed to be at the pinnacle of Lucian society. How had he been scarred? Was Gladio violent? Would he hurt him? Oh, Astrals, would Gladio be angry, having expected a respectable gentleman from Tenebrae and had instead been greeted with Ignis wearing a gown?

The very idea of Gladio being violent was so at odds with the behavior he'd already displayed, sending chrysanthemums of all things, showing thought behind the choice, that Ignis reached the altar steps before he realized. He paused to gather the skirt to his gown when Gladio cleared his throat, making Ignis freeze. Was he going to be yelled at? Thrown out on his arse? His eyes widened as Gladio came down the steps toward him, Ignis' heart pounding hard enough he was certain anyone looking would know it. He straightened, steeling himself for whatever Gladio would do or say.

And instead of Ignis' worst fears, instead of being called a deviant or worse, instead of being rejected on the steps of the altar, Gladio extended his hand and smiled at him.

“Hiya, beautiful.”

Ignis’ lips parted in surprise, not only at the welcome and acceptance in Gladio's words and actions, but at the endearment. Beautiful. He'd called him beautiful. In the moment, Ignis let himself be captivated by the warmth of Gladio's eyes and the kindness in his smile. Gladio was quite simply gorgeous when he smiled and Ignis' heart started racing for a new reason. The scars weren't scary; up close, they almost made Gladio look dashing, like someone he'd read about in the occasional romance novels he treated himself to. And here he was, to sweep his bride away. With a soft blush on his cheeks, Ignis' lips curled into a slow answering smile. He readjusted his grip on his bouquet, freeing a hand to slip his fingers into Gladio’s waiting palm. “Hello to you as well.” He half bent, collecting his skirt with his bouquet and lifting his gown a few inches to safely ascend the steps with Gladio’s gentle touch guiding him, ready should Ignis need more help.

They reached the altar together, Gladio giving Ignis' hand a light squeeze before withdrawing. Behind them, the guests took their seats, none daring to whisper among themselves again, not after Gladio's display. Ignis smiled to himself. Gladio had stood up for him against his peers without making a scene over it. He welcomed Ignis and assisted him without controlling him or treating him like he was weak. Ignis' blush deepened as the priest began the ceremony. And Gladio had as much as told everyone there he thought Ignis was beautiful. If this had really been a romance novel, Ignis supposed this was the point where he'd be swooning. But first, they had to get through the ceremony.

Gladio knew he should have been paying attention to the priest. He also knew he wasn't going to remember anything about the ceremony later. No, his memories were going to be full of Ignis. The way he looked in his gown. The sound of his voice. The feel of his hand in Gladio's. And sweet Shiva help him, but he'd gotten a flash of heels and stockings when Ignis lifted his skirt and now he couldn't help but wonder what other surprises his bride held in store for him.

For now though, Gladio's gaze kept returning to Ignis, watching him from the corner of his eyes. As the priest droned on, mentioning friends and family, Gladio saw Ignis touch the choker at his throat. He'd have to ask about that later.

He was so lost in all the questions he couldn't wait to ask that he missed when the priest asked him to turn to Ignis and recite the vows, only moving when he saw Ignis do so. Ignis hesitated, looking over his shoulder at the ambassador who scowled at him. Gladio had a brief moment of confusion before realizing Ignis didn't have anywhere to put his bouquet so he could take Gladio's hands. Noct, in what was possibly the smoothest move Gladio had ever seen him execute, reached around him and quietly took the flowers from Ignis' hands. With a murmured thanks to Noct, Ignis lay his fingers over Gladio's and lifted his head. Gladio's breathing hitched; he'd gotten too damn lucky. He could get lost in Ignis' eyes - if he didn't spend the rest of his life memorizing the shape of his beautiful face entirely. Hoping like hell that Prompto was getting shots of Ignis' face - and Noct holding the bouquet - Gladio recited his vows after the priest.

"I, Gladiolus Amicitia, son of Clarus and Amaryllis, Shield to Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, take you, Ignis Scientia as my spouse. To you, I pledge my love, my faithfulness, and my strength. I vow to cherish and protect you, keeping you above all others, save my duty to the Crown. Before the Astrals and everyone here, I swear to be yours and only yours from this day forward."

Before the priest could continue, Gladio ad-libbed, "If you'll have me." He didn't have to look to know his old man would be rolling his eyes, hearing his sister and Noct snickering at him. It didn't matter; Ignis was smiling fondly at him and he figured that was all he really needed.

The priest wasn't nearly as amused, tsking at Gladio, though Ignis suspected his very-soon-to-be-husband didn't care one bit. The gesture was well-received, Ignis warming to Gladio's acknowledgement that neither of them had chosen the other and yet here they stood. The priest recited Ignis' vows, not that he needed to, but Ignis wasn't about to say that.

"I, Ignis Scientia, of House Scientia of Tenebrae, take you, Gladiolus Amicitia as my spouse. To you, I pledge my love, my faithfulness, and my wisdom. I vow to cherish and support you, keeping you above all others. Before the Astrals and your family who is now my own, I swear to be yours and only yours from this day forward."

Ignis squeezed Gladio's hands and leaned forward. "And yes, I think I will." He grinned as scattered laughter broke out through the guests. Not that it mattered, not with the way Gladio was beaming at him. With Gladio's assistance, Ignis knelt before the priest to receive the blessing, though he did not hear much of it, sneaking glances at Gladio kneeling beside him. He was definitely handsome and had they met under different circumstances, Ignis would still have been intrigued. Their eyes met, Gladio's lips quirking up, causing Ignis to blush at being caught looking. The priest directed them to stand once more, Gladio's easy motion at odds with his size, his hand ready to assist Ignis upright. Forget intrigued; Ignis was enchanted.

Their hands remained linked as they turned to face each other during the priest's final invocation. "With the blessing of Bahamut and all the Astrals and on behalf of King Regis Lucis Caelum, one hundred thirteenth monarch of Lucis, I declare you bound to each other. May your union be as long-lasting as the bonds between Lucis and Tenebrae." The crowd applauded, Iris' whistle echoing in the temple. "This is where you kiss, gentlemen."

Ignis froze, his eyes darting to Gladio's lips. He thought he might enjoy kissing him, but in front of others? Of course, it was part of the ceremony, he'd anticipated that; yet to be actually faced with it...

Gladio carefully grasped the edge of Ignis' veil, lifting it over his head, smoothing it as he folded it back. His hands hovered over Ignis' shoulders as he leaned down. He hated how Ignis tensed, hated his role in that tension. He rested his fingers lightly on his bride's shoulders, voice low. "How about I just kiss your cheek for now? That okay?" Ignis nodded wordlessly, tipped his face to the side for Gladio. His cheek was warm under Gladio's lips, the scent of his cologne enticing his new husband as he inhaled. Those green eyes searched his over the rims of his glasses and Gladio's breath was taken away once more. "Gods, you're beautiful," he whispered, smiling softly as he watched color fill Ignis' face again.

Noctis cleared his throat, holding out Ignis' bouquet. "Flirt later, big guy. Let's wrap this up so we can party. I'm starved."

Ignis chuckled as he leaned over to take the flowers with a quiet thanks, nodding at the priest to continue. Flirting with him? Gladio had actually been flirting with him. Ignis ducked his head down, smiling to himself. His fiance - no, his  _ husband _ , Astrals above - was flirting with him. A pleased shiver went down his spine, lifting his head up as Gladio took Ignis' hand in his as they faced the crowd. The intake of breath as Gladio was greeted with Ignis' smile only made his grin widen, beaming with unrestrained happiness at his husband.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present to you Lord Gladiolus Amicitia and Mister Ignis Amicitia."

Applause broke out once more and impetuously in his joy, Ignis lifted to his toes, kissing his new husband's cheek. "Congratulations, husband."

He could feel Gladio's grin as he lifted their hands to his lips, brushing a kiss over Ignis' knuckles. "Congrats, my beauty." He tugged lightly on Ignis' hand, taking the first step down the altar. "Ready to take your first step as a married man?"

Ignis smirked as he gathered his skirt, carefully placing his foot out. "More than. Let's go."


End file.
